Integrated circuits such as microprocessors reside in many computers and electronic devices. Some integrated circuits store data in a register array.
A typical register array includes many cells to store data. Input and output ports write and read data to and from the cells.
As integrated circuits handle more data, the register array may need more cells, input and output ports, or other components. However, adding more cells or other components to a conventional register array may cause signal interference and wiring difficulty.